User talk:WarBlade
Alien Species and Aliens categories WarBlade - Hi! and again, thank you for all of your recent contributions. I noticed that you created an Alien Species category under Content and wanted your opinion on whether it should be left under moved Browse --> Content or moved to: Browse --> Content --> Wild Cards characters or Browse --> Content --> Wild Cards characters --> Aliens or some other combination (Aliens under Alien Species etc.) HugoHelp 04:12, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I placed it under "Content" because that's where all of the in-universe subcategories were channelled. "Browse" is a global everything category, so it looked more appropriate to move it in with the rest of the in-universe content rather than Browse. :As for those other two suggestions, I tend to structure category trees using real world analogies to align my thinking, eg. "Bees are a subset of insects" therefore Insects --> Bees. To that end I'd instantly dismiss alien species as being a subcategory of aliens. "Wild Cards characters" on the other hand presents a problem. It could be a parent category of alien species I suppose. If you want to structure it that way, go for it, but I recommend travelling up and down the links to get a clear idea of what the categories mean and represent first. I've had a couple of cases in the past where I was hit with an epiphany that I'd made a mistake, and I felt compelled to correct it on twenty or more pages, just because I had picked a path that turned out to be problematic. :One thing I did think of was the name of the category. Typically categories leave the common nouns in lower case, yet I ran with upper case for "species" because there were already four pages linking to that. "Alien species" would have been more in accordance with popular convention. Maybe I should move it before heading far down that road. -- WarBlade 11:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) New Character Articles Hi WarBlade, I'm a nameless Wikia contributer. A few months ago I started reading the Wild Card series, unfortunately I started with the Committee trilogy. So Wikipedia and this site helped fill in the gaps. I've done some minor edits on this wikia, mainly on Rustbelt, Drummer Boy, Jonathan Hive and added names to the Committee page. I have stuck to minor edits because I don't no how to create/design character pages. If I did I would have done so with all American Heroes characters. After much searching I've found a site that contains some short Bios for each American Hero character: http://www.wildcardsbooks.com/characters.html. Since I'm new to this and don't have any experience in designing wikia pages, could you take a look and create pages for the characters that don't have pages? If you have the time of course. Thanks for hearing me out. Also, I've had this thought that is been in my head for awhile now. Do you think it's possible to create a page that lists all the superstrong aces from strongest to weakest? Just an idea. 21:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC)nameless Wikia Contributer :New articles aren't too complex. This link will take you to a page with a number of red links that you can start from. Find a red link for a character you wish to develop and click it. A pop up prompt will appear - leave the default "Standard Layout" box checked - and click the "Add a Page" button at the bottom. Go for your life! :) :Is it possible to list the super strong characters in a ranked order? Yes. It would take a LOT of research, but it can be done. -- WarBlade 04:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Durability Hi WarBlade, I've been editing a lot on this site recently. I've noticed you have removed some of my additions. That's cool, I know I haven't added info in fluidly. I just want to explain why some of my additions. Namely The Oddity & Quasiman. I know there is no specific mention on how tough/durable they are. I know that they are not invulnerable like Golden Boy, Bubbles or extremely tough like Troll and Rustbelt. But to possess superhuman strength like they do, they have to have a certain amount of toughness to resist the forces they apply. So when they lift heavy loads: their muscles don't tear, skin doesn't bruise, bones don't break. Like in Suicide Kings when Drummer Boy tried break open a steel chest, he could dent the metal but he couldn't break it. He didn't skin his knuckles, dislocate or break his fingers, hell I don't think he even bruised himself. All I'm saying is while it isn't as apparent as Golden Boy, and they're not bullet-proof, doesn't mean they are not tougher than the average person. And that is why I listed enhanced durability as one of their Wild Card traits. I do have a brief example of which shows The Oddity possessing enhanced durability. Wild Cards VII Dead Man's Hand page 49: Yeoman got into a fight with The Oddity. Yeoman broke a small nightstand made of solid oak over The Oddity's side. Yeoman's arms were hurt from the shock, and The Oddity did not feel a thing. If that isn't enhanced durability, I don't know what is. But that being said, I only possess six Wild Card novels and the 2008 M & M Wild Cards book. So, my knowledge of the Wild Card universe is far from perfect. You most likely know more than I, so if you think my arguement has no merit I'll respect that. Just wanted to explain my reasoning. Nameless Wikia contributer 00:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Nameless Wikia contributer :The note on the Oddity's durability was not removed, it was reformatted into the opening paragraph under Wild Card Traits. In fact, the Oddity is confirmed to be durable in various sources. :I based my withdrawal of the durability on Quasiman for two reasons. The first reason is that I know of no source that supports it, and when I looked up his entry in the GURPS rules he actually has nothing to suggest he's any more durable than a healthy and fit man. The second reason is that wiki articles need to be based on verifiable sources. The edit to claim he had increased durability is the result of an assumption rather than research, and it needs to be based on research. Consider that he might be gaining additional physical strength from whatever dimension he phases into. There could be all sorts of explanations relating to his ace power that don't involve reinforced musculature, bone structure, etc. -- WarBlade 01:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::That does make sense. I am assuming that superstrength is synomous with toughness/durability. Also that increased strength is purely physical. I guess I forgot about Golden Boy. He is the perfect example to what you said. His golden aura grants him strength and invulnerability, while Quasiman could be gaining strength from the dimension he goes in an out of but not a form of invulnerability or durability. Makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. Thanks for pointing me in that direction. Is there a better way to debate/go over Wilid Card info with you? I feel like I'm blogging up your Talk page. Should I leave comments on pages I want to discuss or is this fine? ::Nameless Wikia contributer 14:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::In general, article discussions are usually best on the article's talk page. That way others can weigh in on it more easily. Discussions involving a wiki editor work better on User talk, such as this page you're on now. Examples would be if you need advice from an experienced editor, or when you went through successive edits discovering that infoboxes are limited to 10 parameters I might go to your User talk to remind you that the "Preview" button could have saved you from publishing the broken iterations. Article comments are more public, so they're less than ideal for discussing article content, better for doing something like asking a question about the character. I hardly ever use article comments personally. -- WarBlade 20:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Super Strength: Issue of "Strength of Ten Men." Hi WarBlade, I was wondering if you could clarify something for me. Especially in the older comics, the hero has the strength of ten men. How much is that? The comics never specifiy how much that is exactly. How strong is the average man? I read somewhere that the base is 200lbs for each "man." So, ten men would be the same as one ton. Makes sense, but I forgot where I heard that, so it's unconfirmed. It could have been on some forum for all I know. I'm just asking because there are several wild carders where all it says about their ability is that they have the strength of 5,10, 20 men. Giilmi: Strength of two men (400lbs) Elmo: Strength of five men (1000lbs) Wyrm: Strength of 10-20 men. (I forgot which one it is. It was mentioned in Dead Man's Hand.) (2000-4000lbs) Modular Man: 16 times stronger than the average man. (3200lbs) King Cobalt: 16 times stronger than the average man. (3200lbs) If I was right about one "man" = 200lbs then the totals are figured up above. I guess I thought Modular Man would be stronger. Also, on King Cobalt, in the book Inside Straight he seemed stronger, I guess. It's hard to gauge his strength. In the book there was that earthquake that damaged the house all discards were staying in for American Hero. The earthquake had knocked the support beams off this large cantilevered deck, and the deck was so heavy it started to pull the house apart. King Cobalt managed to hold the deck up himself and toss it away. True, I don't know how much that deck weighed, but it was apart of a multi-storied mansion that housed roughly 20 people and was heavy enough to start pulling the house apart. I think that deck weighed more than 3200lbs. Most likely I'm just assuming too much, and I apologize for that. Am I totally off base here? Your thoughts on the "Strength of Ten Men" would be greatly appreciated. Nameless Wikia contributer 00:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :"Strength of number] men" descriptions are rough descriptions only. Sometimes they might arise in the books themselves, and sometimes we can look at numbers in games and make deductions. Where the games don't match the books, the books should have priority. -- WarBlade 01:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hey WarBlade, :Sorry to bring this up again. When I first got the Wild Cards Campaign Book, I didn't know how to interpret it because I was unfamiliar with how Mutants & Mastermind worked. I saw for Golden Boy, they put his heavy lifting load as 22 tons. I thought it was strange since in the books his max is 40 tons. Now that I have the 2nd edition handbook, I see that the heavy load is half of the Max Lifting Load. Obviously the game material doesn't fit the books due to how the attributes are set up. I know for editing material on this wikia the books have priority. But if the books never specifically state a limit could we use the gaming stats until otherwise stated in some future novel? Like with the Oddity, the game states his max lifting amount is 9,600lbs. Would it be alright to say on the Oddity's page that the Oddity can lift nearly 5 tons? Nameless Wikia contributer (talk) 05:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::What book claims a 40 ton lift for Golden Boy? As for getting specific data from the game supplements, I'd recommend against it. For one thing the games don't match each other, and if the book specifies some factoid on strength that contradicts information supplied by the games we'll have articles floating around with errors. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::It was in the first book Wild Cards. In the story, "Witness" page107, it specifically stated that he could lift up to 40 tons. Same story that said Black Eagle 500 mph. But I hear what your saying. I was only asking if it would be alright to use the gaming supplement info until specifically stated otherwise in the books. But it could lead to misinformation if information from new books aren't inputted. I hear what you are saying.Nameless Wikia contributer (talk) 05:48, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Question about the Minor Character page Hi WarBlade, I see that you started a Minor Characters page. There are some existing character pages that do not have a lot of info and are minor characters. So, do we transfer the characters to the Minor characters page or just leave it? Also what is the cutoff between major and minor characters? Do you have to know some history, the wild card, what their personality is, with some depth? Or do they have to be a main character or a recurring minor character? On a side note, do you think you could look at a blog post that I made? I would appreciate a second opinion on it if you have the time. The blog was about guessing how strong Doughboy was based of information in the book. Granted, I took some liberties and educated guesses. I use the word educated loosely. But if you have the time, and could contribute that would be a big help to me. Thanks. Nameless Wikia contributer 06:09, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't start the minor characters page. It was there, so I made use of it. It seems like a suitable place to dump characters whose entire 'appearance' in Wild Cards amounts to no more than a paragraph or a mention. 'Characters' like Bat-ears Brannigan aren't even characters - and that one was a one paragraph historical reference to a dead guy. :I saw your blog post. I think trying to document Doughboy's strength is probably a lost cause. He might throw a tantrum, but otherwise I can't see him mustering the brainpower to properly direct his strength, thus making it pointless to try and quantify. -- WarBlade 10:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) The 'Ackroyd Creighton Agency' page. It looks like you edited the 'Ackroyd Creighton Agency' page, but now it's coming up blank for me. :It looks like a caching issue. If you go into the edit panel and click "Preview" you'll see how it would look if it was behaving correctly. If you have content to add, then I recommend expanding the article. I suspect that a significant addition might sort it out. -- WarBlade 19:59, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Peregrine I think the Peregrine page should list her as a joker as that is technically the correct catagory for her, and there's a Trivia reference stating that most people think of her as an Ace, but since your the most active registered user, I'll let you have the final call. :Yeah, I deliberated over that one for a while, and it was a toss up between ace and joker-ace. Ultimately, I reached the conclusion that if the books presented her as an ace more than anything else, then the wiki should document it that way. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Sara Morgenstern Are you sure about Sara Morgenstern's Base of Operations? I couldn't recall that she was actually based in NYC so I had left it blank. :Hmm, you might be right. I was thinking about her involvement with various New York characters and situations, and assumed New York. I've just flicked open Aces High and on the second page of "With A Little Help From His Friends" she says, "My paper expects me to know what goes on in Jokertown." That and her intimate knowledge of characters like Doughboy are reinforcing my earlier assumption. Reading through those pages gives me the impression that New York is probably correct, but if you feel strongly otherwise, feel free to remove that data note. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:29, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Main page graphic/display Are you artistic at all? The header graphic on the main page is too big and it's pushed down below the ad on the right side of the screen. Makes the title page look bad. (at least with my resolution...) Either that, or is there something we can do about the ad? I checked some other wikia pages and none of the others seem to have the problem this one does. Maybe we just need to redesign the front page?Jerry Strauss (talk) 01:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :I've adjusted the image size to put in a quick fix, although that still leaves the gap between the logo and the text. This is due to the table below, which will need a bit more tinkering. I'll have a play with it in the next couple of days if I get time. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : It does look better. Any comments on the whole 'page title' discussion? Jerry Strauss (talk) 23:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yep. I have some thoughts on the matter. Will get back to you soon. Just in the process of tweaking this main page at the moment. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:34, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Bagabond Hey WarBlade, Sorry for not being thorough about Bagabond. I just used info from http://www.wildcardsonline.com/characters-b.html. I guess it wasn't as reliable as I thought. I have Aces High, but haven't read it yet. Went looking in it and found that there was a bag lady featured in several stories, but it wasn't Bagabond. I'll be more careful in the future. Nameless Wikia contributer (talk) 00:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it was probably that bag lady that caused an author on Wild Cards Online to jump to the conclusion of Bagabond. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC) : Yea, there's an unnamed bag lady who's a POV character in Aces High... and seriously? You haven't read it? The Croyd story is hilarious... Jerry Strauss (talk) 01:44, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :I just noticed Wild Cards Online uses a picture of Tachyon for Bagabond.... Jerry Strauss (talk) 02:38, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Wild Cards SCARE Sheets Hi WarBlade, Have you heard of what John Jos Miller just came out with? On Green Ronin, there are the SCARE sheets. They have more information for the newer books. About the Committee, American Hero Aces, etc. It looks like it's in a format like a file SCARE would have on the aces. Take a look at this: http://grfiles.game-host.org/3e_files/GRR9600e_SCARESheet_TheCommittee.pdf. Several characters have their own file or page, including the Righteous Djinn. Let me know what you think. Nameless Wikia contributer (talk) 22:20, August 3, 2013 (UTC) They started coming out a few months ago and there is a new one every 2 weeks. We haven't listed them individually on the site, but we do have a general reference to them on the Novels and Media page. The Committe and Drummer Boy pdfs are free. The rest are 99 cents a piece. Jerry Strauss (talk) 14:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Sweet. I just bought all they had at the moment last night. Was a little disappointed that the stats were all 3rd Edition because the Wild Cards RPG book I have is 2nd edition so it's a little hard to relate the information to together. Also, the picture for Drummer Boy was terrible. Are you familiar with how the 3rd edition ability scores work? Any ability score with an 8 or higher is classified as superhuman. Rustbelt has a strength of 8, so what does that mean in terms of lifting strength? Since I have all the current SCARE Sheets out right now, I'm more than happy to share them if you guys want them. Just let me know. Nameless Wikia contributer (talk) 18:14, August 4, 2013 (UTC) My understanding is that they simplified things. If someone had a Strength of 12 (which has a +1 modifier) their stat in 3rd edition would be 1, etc. Jerry Strauss (talk) 00:31, August 5, 2013 (UTC) 'Immortal' characters I think we should change this tag to be Unaging, vs Immortal. Opinions? Jerry Strauss (talk) 00:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Unless the books specifically says that one of the characters is unable to die than it should be changed to unaging. Immortal to me means that no matter what the character cannot die. Golden Boy, Croyd, and Mr. Nobody are just immune to the effects of time. Nameless Wikia contributer (talk) 01:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :I have a problem with "unaging." It isn't really a word, and when dissected sounds like it means reversed ageing rather than halted ageing (plus there's the ever-present incentive to stay away from words with variant spellings). I prefer immortal personally. As an alternative suggestion, how about suspended age or something with longevity? -- WarBlade (talk) 03:14, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Unaging is a bit bland, but suspended age sounds a bit worse to me. Sounds temporary. Immortal would be better than suspended age. Also, suspended age really only applies to Golden Boy. Croyd's body resets itself biologically everytime he goes to sleep. In a way, so does Mr. Nobody, especially if he gains mass because he absorbs energy from his surrondings. That's why I thought, at least for Golden Boy, Eternal Youth kind of fit best. Not sure if there is a one shoe fits all for this situation. Nameless Wikia contributer (talk) 13:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm against "Eternal Youth" personally. I feel that a generic term needs to be maintained and that one is a poor fit for any character not perpetually under 21. With regards to "suspended age" sounding temporary, that's because it is. Their wild cards are what holds their age in check, and if disabled they would probably begin to age normally again. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Ageless? Jerry Strauss (talk) 23:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::That one had occurred to me too. It hits the same problem to my mind as eternal youth. The immortal characters do have age - the years accumulate in their psychology and memories - but they've just had their physical ageing process put on hold (or frequently resetting). -- WarBlade (talk) 01:12, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::It looks like "Suspended Age" works best. Wish I could think of something better though. Nameless Wikia contributer (talk) 04:48, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Admin WarBlade - I've changed your status to admin (bureaucrat & sysop). I thought I had done that before. My apologies & congratulations! HugoHelp (talk) 10:54, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Wow. I thought that had been forgotten. Thanks... I think... Well at least this wiki doesn't generate hundreds of images and articles to delete! :D -- WarBlade 10:59, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Unfortunately every time I promised myself that I would "take care of it later" I forgot.... ....an almost never ending cycle that has now ended. HugoHelp (talk) 13:16, February 17, 2014 (UTC) New Book Releases Hi WarBlade, About the new releases for books 4 - 7. Is that happening this year? Or next? Nameless Wikia contributer (talk) 05:34, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :2014 per Orion Books. You can click the "details" links for expected publication dates. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:42, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Making Edits Hey, I made a tiny edit to the Ink page and was just checking to make sure that was okay. (It's a pretty condensed wikia so I wasn't sure if the pages could only be edited by admins o mods) probably won't make a huge amounts of edits, but I figured I could expand on a few articles if I knew the details. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:30, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :To the first question, it was a good edit. :To the second question, the very first sentence on the front page is, "Welcome to the Wild Cards Wiki, the wiki about the Wild Cards universe, that '''anyone' can edit."'' :Feel free to continue improving articles. ;) -- WarBlade (talk) 01:54, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Wild Cards Logo I haven't used the wiki in a long time so I home this works (it all seems so counterintuitive now). The file without the background will be called "Wild-Cards-Wiki-logo.png" Logo Is Here Jay Ackroyd (talk) 12:41, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Jay Ackroyd Okay. I uploaded two new versions of the logo at 2 different sizes, both with the transparent background. 21:46, March 4, 2015 (UTC)Jay Ackroyd Re: Skin Update Using the interface for talking on this site drives me crazy. It always takes me forever to figure out how to respond. Most sites have a very simple reply button with each message and the reply box appears right there. This and the difficulty I have with editing anything the Wikia sites has made me quickly lose interest. Since I'm not really doing anything with Wild Cards these days (haven't even read the latest book yet) I probably won't be helping out here anymore, so I really don't care too much about any new upgrades. Thanks for all the work you do WarBlade. 12:58, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :Which raises another question. Maybe we should enable the Message Wall. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:52, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Enabling the Message Wall sounds good to me. :: can you tell us more about the editing issues? ::-- HugoHelp (talk) 19:09, March 19, 2015 (UTC)